The Messengers
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: This is a Crossover of The Messengers and Twilight. Same story as the Messengers except i added twilight characters and a few other things! EXB R&R please!
1. New House

**A/N: Twilight/ the Messengers crossover.**

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't stop staring at it. The picture of me and my old friends. I guess I shouldn't be sad to leave them since they're part of the reason why we had to move. But the bigger part was on me. I guess the only person I should be blaming is myself.

"You're gonna run the battery down," my mom said from the front seat. It was the first time she had talked to me since it happened. And oddly enough I wish she had just minded her own business. I flipped the phone closed and looked to my left.

My little brother Jake was sitting in his car seat playing with his hands. I leaned over to him and shook his hand playfully, "Hey Jake."

"Don't take off his seatbelt," my mom warned as kindly as she could. Didn't help though.

I can't believe she hasn't gotten over it yet, "I'm not," I whispered back as I looked at her through the corner of my eye. I leaned away and looked out the window to see what god awful place my dad had bought.

"There it is," my dad said as he pointed at it. I looked towards the direction he pointed to see an old creepy house. I'm going to live in _that_? I sighed as we approached the house. I was going to have to pretend to like it weather I liked it or not.

"Wow Charlie it's beautiful," my mom said as she got out of the jeep.

_Its ugly_, I thought as I got out of the car and started walking up the steps on the porch. My mom took Jake out of the car and let him walk around as my dad started taking suitcases out of the jeep.

I walked inside and looked around. The inside looked better than the outside. At least that's a good thing. I slowly walked up the stairs when I felt a presence behind me and a small chill. I turned around to see what it was but there was nothing there.

The place was pretty big. We had plenty of room for mom's junk. I turned to my left and started down the hall when I heard a bang from behind me. I turned around and slowly approached the window at the end of the hall. I looked out the window and tried to see what had made the noise but there was nothing there.

I smiled a bit at how the view looked when suddenly a crow flew into the window. I jumped back a bit before I looked through the window to see the crow cawing on top of the laundry line. I looked at it for a while before I started walking away. I stopped and bent down to see a drawing of a little crow on the window.

Someone must have been in the house recently because this looks too recent.

"Bells! Come help me with the bags!" my father called from the stairway. I turned around and walked over to him.

"Do you like the place?" he asked with a small smile.

"Its…cool," I replied back. I don't like it. It's old and creepy and it's definitely not home. He believed the lie.

"Help us unpack so we can sleep tonight," he said as he walked down the hall.

I bit my lip and nodded as I made my way downstairs. I went into the kitchen and opened up the box for the plates. As soon as I put the box cutter down, I heard a noise coming from a cabinet. I put the cutter down and looked at the cabinet.

I walked over to the cabinet and bent down in front of it. I slowly opened the door and looked in it cautiously. I didn't want a rat coming out and killing me or something. I opened the door wide open when I saw a toy tracker at the very back of it.

Jake would like that. I leaned in closer and reached out for it with my fingertips. I pulled away and looked at the toy in frustration. _Come on toy come to me,_ I thought. I reached for it again, my fingertips almost touching the toy, when it suddenly slammed into my fingers.

I pulled away with a gasp and looked at the toy in fright. Old McDonald started playing from the thing making me more freaked out. I reached in and took the toy out with shaky hands. I put it on my lap and looked at it a bit pissed off that it scared me.

I looked at it a bit confused when I realized that the music had stopped playing. A little boy with a happy face was in the tracker. I looked in the cabinet to see that there was nothing in there. What the hell moved it then? I got up with a sigh and put the toy on the counter.

I walked upstairs to go ask my dad if he wanted any help upstairs. I was about to enter the room when I saw my dad wrap his arms around my mom. I was about to leave when I heard my mom say, "Well she's talking to us, I guess that's a start."

I clenched my teeth and waited to hear my dad's response. He changed the subject making me smile a bit. I turned around and went back to the kitchen to finish unpacking.

I looked out the window that night to look at the stars. This wasn't anything like Chicago. I missed it. I hated the fact that I would have to go to a new school and meet new people and try and replace my friends. I turned around and walked over to my bed.

I sighed as I grabbed the picture that was on my nightstand and looked at the picture of the old gang. No one can replace them. No one.

"Hey," my dad knocked on the door.

I glanced up at him, "Hey," I replied before I looked back down at the picture. I got into an upright position and put the photo in front of me on the bed as my dad walked in.

I looked up at him searching for words to say, "It's so quiet out here," I whispered looking out the window again.

He put his hands into his pockets and looked around the room, "Yeah," he breathed out, "It takes some getting use to."

How the hell does he know? I made a soft noise and looked down at my lap awkwardly. I looked at the picture and stopped the tears that wanted to come. He walked over and sat on the bed. I didn't look up at him. I didn't want him to see the tears that were welling up.

"Bringing you out here wasn't a punishment," he started. Yeah, right. I hate this place of course it's a punishment. "It's an adjustment for everybody." My ass. I looked up to meet his eyes, "The only way we can make this work is if you give it a chance." I'm here aren't I?

"I'll try dad, your right dad," he joked around. I smiled with a small chuckle. He stuck his hand out, I took it and we held it in place for a while. It was our weird handshake we had ever since I was a kid. He let go and leaned over and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight," he walked out, "Get some sleep."

Sleep? Without the noises of sirens and cars? That's gonna be hard. I lay back down and got comfortable. I sighed as I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. When I finally did fall asleep I had a dream. There was a mysterious gorgeous boy warning me. He had emerald green eyes and bronze hair. If I had more dreams like that I would definitely start liking this place.

**A/N: Okay so basically I'm following the movie except adding the characters of Twilight in it. And I'll probably add some stuff since not all the movie is in her point of view. Please review!**


	2. Some Guy

**Chapter 2**

_If I had more dreams like that I would definitely start liking this place._

"I'm going to the feed store, wanna come?" my dad asked. I had been just standing there just watching him work on the tracker.

"Umm sure, do you want me to get the keys?" I asked. I had been avoiding mom as much as I could lately. Whenever I saw her I would try my best to quickly leave the room well except for at dinner time.

"Yeah," he replied back.

I quickly went inside and took the keys off the table hoping my mom wouldn't notice.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she turned away from the dishes.

I stopped and looked at her, "Going to town," I replied back.

"I don't think so Bella. Give me the keys," she said as she extended her hands towards me.

"Hey you got the keys?" my dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

I stared at my mother in disbelief before extending my hand out and dropping them in my father's hands. I quickly turned away and stalked my way out of the house and went over to the car.

My dad showed up a couple minutes later and we drove away silently. I was still fuming a bit. After all this time and she doesn't trust me. I've been working my ass off for her and she doesn't think I've learned my lesson. I slowly calmed down once we arrived at the feed store.

I walked in with my dad and looked around the place. I looked at old newspaper pictures they had posted up on a bulletin board of the town. It was kind of boring. I looked over at my dad and slowly backed up towards the door, "Can I go look around town?" I asked.

He looked at me intently for a while before he nodded, "Don't go too far though," he replied.

I nodded and smiled before walking out of the store. I walked down the streets and looked around my surroundings. I stopped when I found the small school and walked around it slowly. This would be my new school. My old one was so much bigger than this one.

I slowly walked and looked through the fence to see a group of kids playing basketball. I walked into what seems to be the basketball courts for the school and walked up to the guy that was sitting on the bench. I sat down next to him and smiled.

He took a glance at me, out of habit it seemed, before he looked back up at me. "Hi," he said with a sweet crooked smile. My heart sped in my chest a bit; this was the guy. This was the guy I had dreamt about. How is that possible?

I smiled, "Hi."

"Isabella right?" he asked as he put what seemed to be a journal down beside him.

I was a bit surprised and confused at how he knew my name, "Yeah how did you know?"

"Small town. Word travels faster here than internet," he replied with a sly smile.

I nodded with a small smile on my lips. I looked up to see two guys playing basketball and two girls leaning against the wall chatting away. "So what do you guys do for fun out here?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Well," he sighed, "You're pretty much looking at it."

I nodded as I pursed my lips, "Sweet."

He chuckled lightly, "I'm Edward by the way," he said as he extended his hand out towards me.

I looked down at his hand with a smile before shaking it, "So do you live around here?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't live too far from you," he replied back as he let go of my hand.

"So I actually have neighbors? And all this time I thought we were alone out there," I said with a small smile.

"So where did you move from?" he asked with a smile.

I ran my fingers through my hair as the wind whipped it around my face, "You mean you don't already know?"

He smiled wider at me, "Yeah I do but I'd much rather here it from your lips."

I bit my lip lightly, "Chicago. Have you lived here all your life?" I asked.

"Pretty much yeah," he said with a small chuckle.

I pursed my lips with a smile, "Umm I don't want to be too forward but…do you have a cell phone?"

He pursed his lips as well, "That actually wasn't too forward," he smiled, "Yeah hold on," he grabbed his journal and tore out a small piece of paper. He scribbled his number on it and handed it to me, "You can call me or text me whenever you want."

I smiled, "Which will probably be a lot since this," I said as I looked up, "is the most fun you guys have."

He looked up as well and smiled that sweet crooked smile again before turning back to look at me, "I don't mind."

I smiled at him before looking down at the ground. Someone honked the horn behind us. I slowly turned around to see that it was my dad. I slowly stood up, Edward following my moves, and started walking away, "I guess I'll text you later or something," I said with a smile.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Sure. Nice meeting you Isabella."

I stopped and smiled, "Call me Bella."

He smiled and nodded.

"Nice meeting you too," I said before I turned around and walked towards my dad's jeep.

I got into the jeep and put my seatbelt on. I looked out the window and watched as Edward watched us drive away.

"Who was that guy?" my dad asked to break the silence.

I shrugged a bit, "Just…some guy," I replied back.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see him smile lightly, "Did you get his number? Because if you didn't I can go back there personally and ask for it," he said with a grin.

"Dad!" I complained with an amused smile.

"What? I just want you to be happy and…comfortable here," he said a bit more serious now.

"I'm trying dad. Really," I replied as I watched our house get closer and closer.

"Good. That's what I want to hear," he said as he stopped the car.

I got out of the car and slowly walked around it. My dad was about to take out the bags of sunflower seeds he bought, "Umm," I started, "So I was thinking…maybe I could help mom."

He looked at me and nodded, "That's a good idea."

I pursed my lips and nodded as I went inside the house. I went into the kitchen but it was empty so I headed upstairs to my parents room. I paused at the door and leaned against the doorway. My mom was on a chair scrubbing some kind of mold off the wall.

I pursed my lips and watched her until she finally turned to look at me. "How was town?"

I nodded slowly, "Small."

She stopped what she was doing to look at me, "I'm really sorry about earlier," she said sincerely.

I shook my head and placed my thumbs in my front pockets, "Its okay," I paused, "Umm do you need any help with anything?"

"Umm yeah I'd like it if you got rid of some of the boxes in the hallway."

I nodded, "Umm sure. Where do you want them?" I asked.

"Just put them in the cellar," I could tell she didn't want to seem bossy so I just nodded and started walking away. "Thank you," she called as I walked downstairs.

I brought the boxes over to the cellar door. I picked one up and turned towards the door. I balanced it as much as I could on my knee as I used my other hand to try and open the door. It was locked. I sighed a bit frustrated before turning around and putting the box down next to the other boxes.

I turned back around and was taken back to find it open. Holy shit how did it open? I slowly took a step forward and pushed the door all the way open just in case someone was hiding behind it. I reached inside for the switch and flipped it on. There was nothing.

With a shrug I turned back to the boxes and picked up the one I had in my arms before. I walked slowly down the stairs and paused once I could see the entire cellar. There was still nothing. So I continued down the stairs and set the box on top of another box.

I paused and looked around the creepy room. There was light coming through some cracks from some doors. I walked over to the doors and pushed them open. I looked around to see that I was outside. Must be one of those cellars for like tornadoes or something. Kind of like _The Wizard of Oz_.

I left one door open and turned back inside. That's when I saw the light from outside hit something sliver that was in between the cracks of the floorboards. I slowly bent down and pried my fingers between the cracks and managed to grab the chain out. It was a round shaped locket.

I tried to open it but was unsuccessful. I stared at it trying to figure out how to open it when I heard a noise from across the cellar. I looked up and thought I saw something move from behind some crates. I slowly stood up and walked over to the crate.

I looked behind it to see a dead crow lying on the ground. Wait how did it even get in here? And if its dead then what did I just hear a minute ago? A bit scared that the crow might still be alive and might bite me I grabbed a stick that was on the crate and slowly pointed it towards the crow.

My heart was speeding up as I slowly reached down with the stick to touch it. I was a few inches away from touching it when it suddenly flew up into my face, cawing, and flew around the room before exiting out the cellar door I left open. My heart was racing and I could feel beats of sweat on my forehead as I stared at the exit door.

My eyes were wide from the fright and my breathing was coming heavily. What the hell just happened? That bird had to be dead. Didn't it? I paused to think over it. Maybe it was playing dead. But that still doesn't explain how it got down here in the first place.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please Review!**


	3. He Likes You

**Chapter 3**

_But that still doesn't explain how it got down here in the first place._

As soon as I finished putting the boxes in the cellar I quickly shut the door and went straight to my room. I was still a bit shaken up about the whole crow thing. So I went to my bed and sat down. I put the locket on my nightstand and looked down at my hands that were shaking.

I grabbed my cell phone from under my pillow and took out the piece of paper Edward had given me and dialed his number with shaky fingers.

"Hello?" his angelic voice rang from the other side.

I smiled lightly, "You must really be bored if you answered on the first ring," I said lightly.

I heard him chuckle softly on the other end, "And you must really be bored if you're calling me so soon."

I took in a shaky breath. Why did I call him? Was it because I was bored? Or because I felt scared?

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked after a long pause.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I can hear it in your voice. What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

I took in another shaky breath, "Yeah, I just," I let out a dry shaky chuckle, "I just got scared that's all."

"Scared?" he asked.

"Uh yeah I was in the cellar–."

"The cellar," he said, not asked.

"Yeah and there was this dead crow on the ground," I sighed shakily, "Or at least I thought it was dead."

"It wasn't dead?" he asked.

"No, right when I was about to poke it to make sure it was dead it flew up right into my face. It scared the hell out of me."

"It's okay. I understand why you're scared. I'd be scared to if it had happened to me," he said kindly.

"No it's silly I know it's just that this house _really_ gives me the creeps," I confessed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Strange things, weird things, have happened ever since we got here," I told him. That's when I heard the gunshots.

"Bella? What was that?"

"I don't know. I'll have to call you back," I said quickly before I hung up.

I quickly ran downstairs and followed my mom outside. "Charlie!" she yelled as she ran towards the jeep with Jake in her arms. I slowed my steps when I saw that he was fine. There was a man next to him with long blonde hair and a long hunter's gun against his shoulder.

"We heard gunshots," my mom said as she looked from my dad to the stranger.

"James here just saved me from being pecked to death," Charlie said as he smiled at James.

"Crows are dangerous selfish creatures," James stated, "What are you planting?" James asked.

"Sunflower seeds," my dad said, "Your welcome to stay with us for dinner if you want," my dad suggested.

Great now he's welcoming strangers into our creepy home. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Its no bother at all really, it's the least I can do for you saving my life and all," my dad said with a small smug.

He nodded, "Okay then," he picked up his pack of belongings and started walking inside.

"Do you mind taking the bullets out?" my mom asked.

He quickly took them out and put them in his pocket. He set his pack down in the living room before entering the kitchen. I went back upstairs telling them I had to get something and quickly called Edward back.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked, concern thick in his voice.

"Yeah it was nothing," I replied back. I grabbed the locket from the nightstand and put it in my pocket.

"You had me worried," he replied back.

I couldn't help but smile, "Really? Wow I barely met you and I already have you worrying for me."

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah I guess your right."

I smiled, "Thanks," I murmured.

"For what?" he asked.

"For talking to me earlier; it really helped," I told him.

"Anytime Bella," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Umm you know what I better go help my mom downstairs," I informed him.

"Okay well…I'll talk to you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Of course," I said with a smile.

"Bye then," he said with a smile.

"Bye," I hung up and quickly went downstairs. I went over and leaned against the counter just waiting for my mom to give me orders while my dad and James chatted away. I took the locket out and tried to open it up. I looked over to see that Jake kept dropping his cup and James would pick it up with a smile and put it back on the table.

"So James do you have a family?" my mother asked as she kept working on dinner.

"No ma'am. It's just me," he replied back.

It was quiet after that, "Do you think it's going to be a good harvest?" my dad asked to break the silence.

"Well…it's been a while since the lands been planted so…yeah," he replied back honestly.

"That's what I want to hear," my dad said with a smile. They clinked glasses together, "Cheers."

I was still trying to pry open the stupid locket. My curiosity was just eating at me. It wanted to know what was inside. Whose picture was inside? "Bells," I put the locket down and found my mother right beside me with a plate of food, "Mind helping me with these?" she asked.

I put the locket in my pocket, "Yeah," I took the plate from her and walked over to the table. I watched as Jake dropped the cup again and James picked it up with a smile and put it back on the table. I smiled, "He won't stop," I told James, "But it means he likes you," I said still smiling.

"So I was thinking," my dad started, "I'm going to need help with the harvest soon and if you need money and a place to stay…" my dad hinted.

"Yeah that'd be nice," he said back.

"I won't be able to give you money right away though but as soon as we start selling you can count on it," my dad told him truthfully.

"Money's never been a big deal with me," James informed him, "I am grateful for letting me stay here though."

The rest of the night was pretty much a blur. James was staying at the farm, he insisted, and once that was settled I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I was just there lying in bed trying to fall asleep when I got a text message.

_You still up?_ It was Edward. I smiled at the message.

_Yes. I can't fall asleep._ I replied back.

_Me either. Can I confess something to you?_

_Anything._

_I can't stop thinking about you._ I smiled.

_I can't stop thinking about you either. _

_Do you think that's weird?_

_Yeah actually. It's weird how I feel so close to you when I've only met you the one time._

_I feel like I've known you all my life._

_lol this is definitely weird._

_You don't feel the same?_

_No I do. That's why I thought it was weird._

_I want to see you again._

_How about tomorrow?_

_Where do you want to meet?_

_How about you come over to my house?_

_Sure, what time do you want me there?_

_Sometime in the afternoon would be fine._

_Okay then I'll see you tomorrow._

_Okay good night Edward._

_Good night. And sweet dreams._ I smiled at his last message. I closed the phone shut and slid it under my pillow. After a couple of minutes I fell asleep smiling.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Nervous

**Chapter 4**

_After a couple of minutes I fell asleep smiling._

I got dressed in the morning and did my usual chores around the house. I was excited. Edward was coming over today and I couldn't wait until he arrived. I was a bit nervous though. He was going to meet my parents. My father I'm not too worried about, he's always been cool with me going out, it's my mother I'm worried about.

"Hey mom," I said as I went downstairs, "A friend of mine is coming over later."

She gave me a confused expression, "You made a friend already?" she asked.

"Yeah I met him yesterday," I told her with a smile.

"Him?" she asked.

"Yes mom him. Now please be nice. And don't ask too many questions," I begged her.

She smiled at me lightly, "Okay, okay," she said with a small chuckle.

I went over and gave her a hug, "Thanks mom," I went over and kissed Jake on the head, "I'm gonna take Jake outside to play with him."

I was a bit surprised she didn't protest. She just nodded her head and continued washing the dishes. I picked Jake up and walked outside with him. My dad had bought a swing set a few weeks after we had moved in it was out front by the side of the house.

I walked over, placing Jake on the ground, and sat on the swing. Jake wobbled over to me and placed his hands on my knees. I lifted him up and sat him on my lap. I managed to swing us back and forth without falling back. I watched him as he played with the tracker toy I had found when we first moved in.

He never let the thing out of his sight. He either always had it with him or it had to be in the same room as he was. "Hey," I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me.

I smiled, "Hey," he just stood there awkwardly, "Sit down," I told him.

He walked over and sat on the swing next to me, "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine," I said with a smile, "How did _you_ sleep?"

He smiled, "Fine." He looked down at Jake and smiled, "Cute kid."

I chuckled lightly, "This is my little brother Jake."

"Can he talk?" he asked.

I frowned a bit and bit my lip, "No," I replied back sadly.

"Don't worry he'll do it sooner or later," he said when he noted the look on my face.

If he only knew. I quickly made myself cheer up and smiled, "Yeah I know. Umm, you wanna go inside?" I asked.

"Sure," he said as he stood up.

I got up as well, Jake in my arms, and walked towards the house. He walked beside me, "I'm surprised you sleep in this house," he said as he looked at how creepy it was.

I chuckled lightly as we entered the house. He followed me into the kitchen where I set Jake down at the little table we had for him.

"Hi," my mom said as she dried her hands and walked over to us.

"Mom this is Edward," I introduced her.

She smiled and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too Mrs. Swan."

I could see that she was about to give him 20 questions so I quickly took his hand and started walking away, "We'll be upstairs," I said as we started walking away.

"Okay," my mom said warily as she went back to her dishes.

I still didn't let go of Edwards hand as we walked upstairs together and went to my room. "Sorry but I had to get you out of there before my mom started her interrogation on you."

He chuckled lightly as he walked over and sat on the bed. I opened the window to my room, so we could get some air, before walking over and sitting Indian style on the bed in front of him, "I'm pretty sure your house isn't as creepy looking as mine."

He chuckled, "No it's definitely less of that."

I smiled, "So do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah you actually saw two of them yesterday," he told me.

"Really? Why didn't you introduce me?" I asked.

"I don't know I'm selfish I guess. I wanted you all for myself," he blushed slightly once he realized what he said.

I smiled, "So which ones were they?" I asked.

"The black haired one is my brother Emmett and the black pixie haired girl is my little sister Alice."

I bit my lip lightly, "And who were the other two?" I asked.

"That was Emmet's girlfriend and Alice's boyfriend. They're both twins," he was playing with his hands on his lap.

He seemed to be nervous. I lightly placed my hand on his making him stop moving them. He looked up and met my eyes, "What's wrong?" I asked with a small smile.

"Nothing," he answered back.

"You seem nervous," I told him. He stayed quiet but never let go of my gaze, "Is it because of the house?" I asked. He didn't respond back, "Is it because of me?" I asked a bit hurt.

His eyes widened a bit, "No of course not," he placed his other hand on top of mine.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

He looked away from me again biting his lip slightly before looking back at me. He lightly lifted his hand off of mine and raised it to my face. He slowly brushed his fingers along my cheek before he slowly leaned in. This is why he was nervous. He wanted to kiss me. I didn't know what to do at that point.

Is it too soon to kiss him? Would it ruin what small friendship we had? Something inside of me wanted to kiss him. It just felt like it would be the right thing to do. Yes it could ruin what we had but I think it's worth the risk. For all I know it will make things stronger, faster between us.

So I leaned in as well. As soon as my lips brushed against his I brought my hand up and ran my fingers through his hair. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. The only reason we pulled away was because we had run out of air. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes breathlessly.

I smiled at him, "I see why you were nervous," I said a bit breathless.

He smiled back before he pulled his head back, "I'm sorry was that too soon?" he asked a bit worried now.

I chuckled lightly, "No, I've actually wanted to do that since…before I met you."

He looked at me confused, "Before?" he asked.

"Yeah weirdest thing, weirder than this, I had a dream about you on the first night I moved here," oddly enough I didn't feel embarrassed by telling him this.

He was surprised now, "But how?" he asked, "You had never seen me before."

"Exactly," I told him with a smile, "That's the weird thing but I _did_ have a dream about you. And you…you were warning me about…something. I don't even remember that part," I said with a chuckle.

He smiled as he lightly brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Your beautiful Bella," he said as he gazed into my eyes.

I smiled lightly before I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. This was going to be the beginning of a great relationship.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. 911

**Chapter 5**

_This was going to be the beginning of a great relationship._

Edward had to leave soon after that. His parents needed him home for some important matter. So I decided to help my mom with chores around the house. After all, this place did look like a dump and I had just invited a very important guest here.

I cleaned the windows upstairs and watched as my dad and James started planting the sunflower seeds. I opened the window and looked out at them. I leaned on the window sill as I watched them work. I leaned away from the window when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Hey_ it was from Edward. I smiled.

_Hey_ I replied back idiotically.

_Are you busy?_

_Not really._

_So then you are busy?_

_No._ I lied.

_Well…I just wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow_

_No. Why?_

_I want you to…meet my family?_

_Lol sure but I have to ask my dad first._

_Will he let you?_

_Yes my dad is cool…trust me_

_Whatever you say. _I glanced out the window with a smile until I noticed my dad. He was walking towards the house with a bandaged hand.

_I'll text or call you later okay?_

_Okay._

I shoved my phone into my pocket and made my way downstairs. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" I heard my mother ask my father.

"What happened?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

He sighed when my mother took his bloody bandaged hand in her to examine it, "Its nothing. I just cut my hand with the tracker."

"You're going to need stitches," my mother informed him.

She was probably right. It was a lot of blood and it looked nothing like a small cut. "Its fine I just drive to the hospital," he told her.

"You can't drive yourself," my mother reasoned.

"I can drive him," I told her as I stared at his hand in worry. The room got quiet. I looked up to find them staring at me.

"Not with a suspended license you can't," my mother replied back like the bitch she was.

I clenched my jaw and stared at her in disbelief. Her husband needed help and for once she didn't want me breaking the rules to help. "Alright I'll get Jake's bag. Bells you go start the car–."

My father cut her off, "Bella can stay here with Jake."

She glanced at me before looking at my father cautiously, "Charlie I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just get the keys and let's go," he told her as a final statement. I couldn't stop staring at her. She wouldn't let me drive my own father to the hospital. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

I picked Jake up on my way out behind them and we watched as they started driving away. I was staring at the road intently when a crow passed by my face; making me jump a bit. What's with these stupid crows? I turned around to look at it and, with a bit of fear I might add, I saw not just one crow on the roof of my house but like ten.

"Holy shit," I whispered. They were all staring down at me. Were they planning an attack?

I bit my lip and looked away to see James walking towards us, "Is your dad going to be okay?" he asked as he looked down the path that my parents had driven down.

I looked at Jake and nodded slightly, "Yeah. He's probably just going to need some stitches."

He looked at Jake and smiled, "Hey buddy. What you got there?" he asked. Jake had his toy tracker with him. He seemed to be attached to the thing for some reason. He turned one of the wheels, "Tracker? You want to be a farmer just like your daddy?" he asked with a smile.

"Let me know if you need anything," he told me before he walked away. I nodded and looked back at the deadly scary crows. "What's up with the crows?" I asked out loud although I knew no one would answer.

I sighed before I cautiously walked back inside with Jake. I walked over to the living room and set him down so he could play with his toys. I sat on the couch and sighed again. There was nothing to do in this god forsaken town. I took my cell out and decided to text Edward.

_Sorry about that. My dad had a little incident._

_Is he okay?_

_My mom had to take him to the hospital to get stitches but he should be fine._

_So then you're all alone_

_James is outside and I'm taking care of Jake so…no._

_Who's James?_

_James is this guy that helps my dad with the crops._

_Oh._

_What? _

_Nothing I just thought that maybe he was a friend of yours or something._

I smiled at that. He was already getting jealous. _Nah I left all my friends back in Chicago._

_Do you miss them?_

_Yeah…I try not to think about it though._

_Did you have a boyfriend over there?_

_No._

_Why not?_

_Guys in Chicago are…stupid, immature, and they're only interested in one thing._

_Sounds like a bunch of dicks._

_Exactly._

_Do you want me to come over?_

_I thought you were busy?_

_I didn't mean right now. I meant like in a little bit._

_Sure why not…just text me before you come okay?_

_Sure see ya._

_See ya._

It was getting dark so I decided it was time to make dinner. I walked over to the kitchen and started getting things out of the fridge. I could still see Jake from here since the living room and the kitchen were right next to each other.

"Alright Jake," I walked over with a box of macaroni in my hand to the stove, "Tonight we're going to have…" I looked at the food on the counter, "Well I'm going to have some kind of chicken thing mom made…" a strange noise from above my head made me stop putting the macaroni in the pot and look up, "_You _on the other hand," I looked back at the pot and continued pouring it in, "Are going to have Mac and cheese."

A loud thud from upstairs made me spill the macaroni on the floor next to my feet. I looked up at the ceiling in fright when I heard the pitter patter of running feet upstairs. I set the box down on the table and quickly walked over to Jake.

I bent down next to him scared as hell by who might be upstairs and looked at him, "Stay here Jake. Okay?" he just looked at me as I quickly stood up and started walking towards the staircase.

I stayed quiet to see if I could hear it again. My heart sprinted fast in my chest when I heard it again. "Hey," I called out as I slowly made my way closer to the staircase. "James? Is that you?" I asked as I walked closer.

No response. I was just about to go upstairs to check it out when the light in the kitchen flickered. Is someone in the kitchen? I had only walked a few steps away from the staircase when I heard someone running upstairs again.

"Hey!" I walked back to the staircase, "Who's up the–?" my question was cut short when the staircase handle suddenly broke and fell to the ground hitting my arm on its way. I quickly backed away freaked out and suddenly everything around me was getting destroyed. A table flew in front of me and hit a wall.

The glass in the entrance of the living room broke by itself. Chairs and desks and anything that was around me was either moving around like crazy or breaking. I quickly walked over to Jake in fear and held him close to me. Someone has to be doing something to the house. I picked him up and quickly made my way to the fallen phone that was on the ground in the corner of the living room.

I set him down beside me and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" a lady said on the other line.

"I think there's…there's someone in my house," I said in a hysteric voice. I was shitting bricks. This is way beyond weird. This is like supernatural. How are they doing this? And who is it?

"Ma'am I need you to get outside. We're sending someone right away. Ma'am, are you alone?" she asked.

"No I'm with," I turned around to find that Jake was missing, "Jake!" Where did he go? I quickly hung up the phone and made my way through the house. I walked towards the kitchen but he wasn't there. "Jake?!" I called out over all the noise.

I quickly started making my way down the hall and towards the staircase but I noticed his tracker in front of the cellar door. I stopped and made my way down the long corridor towards it, "Jake?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer but then again I wasn't expecting one. I stopped in front of the toy and reached down to touch it when it suddenly started moving on its own. What the hell is happening? I watched as it fell down the stairs one by one. I didn't want to go down there.

I felt another presence behind me making me scared at first but then again what if it was Jake? I quickly turned around still in my bended position to find him staring at me, "Jake?" I asked. I didn't like the way he was staring at me. Confused and a bit freaked out by his expression I started getting up to walk to him but something suddenly grabbed a chunk of my hair from behind me.

**A/N: Okay so a lot of it is the same as the movie but I added some Edward stuff too. I don't expect you guys to like it anyways. This is more for my benefit than for yours. Review if you want **


	6. NOT home

**Chapter 6**

_Confused and a bit freaked out by his expression I started getting up to walk to him but something suddenly grabbed a chunk of my hair from behind me._

"Jake!" I called out for help. It was more than one person. It was at least three. One was grabbing my head and the other two were grabbing at my arms. I grabbed onto the sides of the doorway as I fought against them. They were freakishly strong.

My heart was hammering in my chest in fear and in pain. Whatever was holding me had very cold hands and smelled disgusting. I moved my foot out towards the side to help me stay in place but the wood broke. Before I knew what was happening everything was dark. I grabbed onto whatever I could to stop them from taking me further.

I looked up and that was the biggest mistake in my life. This wasn't a person it was a thing. It used to be a person but now it's a dead person. Their face was rotted and she had a hole in her head. I almost died right there and then from a heart attack.

With the new adrenaline pumping through my veins I reached for the doorway again. "NO!" I yelled in fear as they tried pulling me back again. I yanked myself away from their grasp and quickly ran over and picked Jake up. I quickly ran over to the door and tried to open it. It was jammed or locked or something. I jiggled it and yank on it in fear when I heard a loud noise from behind me.

I turned back in fear before I made my way around the broken glass and wood on the floor and went for the window. I lifted it up an inch but it was jammed. I looked back behind me with wide eyes before I looked back at the window to try and open it again.

_Open! Open please!_ I begged. There was a bang on the window that made me jump away from it in fear. "Hey! What's wrong?!" James asked from the other side.

I started lifting the window again, "Help us!" I pleaded in a high shaky voice. He reached under the window and pulled it all the way up, "Take him," I pleaded desperately for him to take Jake.

He grabbed Jake from my arms and I quickly started getting out of the house, "What's the matter?" James asked again. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist to help me get out. I got on my two feet sweating from the fear and adrenaline and shaking. I moved my head slowly back to the window to see of it was there.

"Bella what's the matter?" it didn't come from James this time but from Edward. I didn't care at the moment. I was too scared to care. I looked into the house and a rush of disbelief and confusion struck me hard. Everything was clean. Everything was back to the way it was like it never happened.

"Bella look at me," Edward pleaded in a worried voice.

I slowly looked away from the window with confusion still etched all over my face to look at him, "What happened?" he asked.

"I...," I looked back at the house feeling a bit numb before I looked back at him, "I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked confused.

"There…there was someone upstairs," I started but didn't finish.

"Are they still in there?" he asked.

"No…they…it…everything was breaking by itself," I muttered out.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Tables and desks were being thrown everywhere, the glass broke by itself, the lights were flickering…and I…I don't know how," I told him confused.

"Did you see what was in the house?" he asked.

I noticed that he said what instead of who, "No…not really…it grabbed me from behind," I said with slightly tearful eyes. "I don't understand any of this," I confessed to him.

I could hear the sirens from the distance, "You called the police?" he asked.

"Umm," I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair as I looked down, "Yeah."

"Hey," he said in a soft voice.

I looked up at him, "Its fine. Everything will be fine."

"We should go back inside," James suggested.

I clung onto Edward in fear as we approached the front door. I stopped him once we reached the front door. He looked down at me in confusion. I shook my head with watery eyes as I looked at the door before I looked back up at him, "I…I'm scared."

He looked back at James and nodded for him to go inside before he gently took my face in his hands and looked me right in the eyes. "Nothing is going to happen. I'll be right by your side the whole time," he gently wiped a few of my tears away with his thumbs.

I looked back into his eyes with my tearful ones before I looked at the door and nodded. He slowly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and took a step towards the door. I rested my head against his shoulder and slowly walked inside with him. I looked around the place without moving my head and everything was just the way it was before. Maybe I'm going crazy.

He led me to the couch and sat down next to me. "The police are here. They should be able to catch whoever is in the house," James told us.

No one will be able to catch these things. They aren't human anymore. I gave my statement to the police as some of the other officers checked the place out. I didn't have to read minds to know that they thought I was insane. Some probably thought I was playing a prank on them. This is far beyond a prank.

But what if I am insane? No, I can't be. Why would I go insane all of a sudden just because we moved? That's ridiculous.

"Jake!" I looked up to find my mom coming in with a worried expression. She quickly walked over to Jake and picked him up before she left the room.

Of course she doesn't care if I'm fine. She probably thinks this is all my fault. I lightly touched the back of my head because of the small ache that the ugly thing had given me.

"What did James say?" my father asked once he stepped into the room.

My mom was leaning against the doorway in thought before she answered him, "He said it was easy to understand someone getting scared there first night alone out here…but that he didn't see anything unusual."

What? I looked up at Edward in disbelief before I looked back at my mother, "Mom please believe me. I'm not making this up I'm telling the truth," she has to believe me. Why would I lie about something like this?

"Bella…just stop," she said with a shake to her head before she walked away.

I looked at down at my hands before I looked back up at my dad, "Dad…I'm really scared. Can't we just go home?" I asked with a small shake to my head. I don't like this place. I hate it. The only reason I would stay would be because of Edward but…only if I stayed at his house or something.

"Bella…this _is_ home. You need to get used to that," this is _not_ home. This isn't even _close_ to home. I don't want to get used to it. I don't want to be here anymore. "I thought we had agreed that you were going to _try_. What happened to that?" he was disappointed in me. I could see it plain on his face.

Maybe I am overreacting. I sighed and looked away from him as he walked away. "You okay?" Edward asked as he lightly placed his hand on my back.

I turned my head to look over at him before I turned my body towards his, "Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked him.

He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and left his hand there, "No," he whispered.

"Do _you_ believe me?" I asked.

"I believe you saw _something_ but I don't know exactly what it was," he replied back honestly.

I looked at him or a minute before I looked away. At least someone believed me. I looked over to the living room to see Jake walking around and reaching for something on the ceiling. "What's he looking at?" Edward asked me.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked back at him, "I don't know…but I'm sure he does."

He looked back at me with soft eyes before he gently placed his hand on my cheek, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked.

I nodded lightly into his hand. He slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips on mine. I smiled a bit. This would be the best thing that happened today. He pulled away after a minute and smiled at me, "I better get home."

I stood up when he did, "Umm…do you still want me to come over tomorrow?" I asked as we reached the front door.

"If you're up for it," he replied back as he turned to look at me on the porch.

I nodded as I stuck my hands in my front pockets. He came up to me and gently kissed my forehead, "If you need anything just call me."

I smiled lightly and nodded, "Goodnight," I whispered to him.

"Goodnight," he replied back before he started walking to his house. I sighed before I reluctantly got back inside and closed the door. I picked Jake up from the living room and took him upstairs to his room.

"I'll be right back," I told him before I left and went straight to my room. I got dressed into my sleeping clothes and got ready for bed before I went back to Jake's room. He wasn't in his crib anymore. He had gotten out somehow. I lifted him up and placed him back in the crib.

He's so little. How does he _not_ get scared by this stuff? Is it because he's too young to understand? "You saw it too didn't you?" I asked him. He didn't answer back he just stared at me. "I know you did. You had to have seen it," I told him with a shaky breath. It's been months…why won't he talk already? "Just tell me Jake. I wish you could just tell me what you saw. Look…I'm sorry about what happened before but…come on Jake…just start talking please," I begged him. I knew he could understand what I was saying.

This is all my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did those many months ago. I should have told her. My lips trembled lightly as the guilt kicked in, "I won't let anything happen to you," I told him in a shaky voice. "I promise."

He didn't say anything like I thought he would. I mean your big sisters crying in front of you you'd think the kid would speak up for her. I sighed before I kissed his forehead, "Night Jake." Nothing. I bit my lip before I walked out of the room and went straight to my room.

I wouldn't let them get to me. I wouldn't be scared to live here. They can't scare me away. But then again I could be wrong.

**A/N: Review please **


	7. Voices

**Chapter 7**

_But then again I could be wrong._

"Help us." I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of those two little words that sent chills down my spine.

I slowly sat up and looked around my room in alarm. "Help us," they repeated. If you want me to help than why are you trying to scare the crap out of me? I quickly threw the covers off of me and got up. If they wanted help maybe I can just help them and they'd go away.

I walked over to Jake's room and opened his door a crack. He was sitting up in his crib looking at the door. I opened the door all the way, "You heard that too didn't you? Can you see them?" I asked him. I don't know why I ask him anything anymore. It's not like he's going to answer back.

He actually turned his head around towards the other exit. I picked him up and slowly made my way out of the room. I stopped in the hallway and looked down the hall but didn't see anything. "Where are they Jake?" I asked him.

My heart sped in my chest and my breathing came a bit short when he lifted his finger up and pointed towards the office room. I looked at the entrance of the room and could see a shadow of some sort. Maybe they were in there waiting for me. Should I even look?

If I want to get rid of them I need to help them so I guess I have no choice. I could hear the floorboards creaking ahead of me. Please let it be the house settling down and not some dead thing. I wanted to help but I _really_ didn't want to see them again.

I slowly made my way to the office doorway with my breath coming short and stopped to look inside. There was nothing unusual in there; just a computer and papers on a desk. Okay so there's nothing in there. I slowly turned away from it and looked down the hall that led to the kitchen.

Oh gosh it gets darker down there. I took in a deep breath and held Jake closer to me before I started making my way down the hall. I looked over at Jake to make sure he wasn't scared and noticed that he was looking over my shoulder at something.

I turned around to see what he was looking at but didn't see anything. The creaking was getting louder around me. Are they closing in on me? I looked all around me but didn't see anything. Okay so maybe I'm just imagining things. I walked down the hall and looked around the kitchen but didn't see anything.

I'm sick of playing this stupid game. Where the hell are they? If they want my help then why are they making me look for them? Why don't they just come to me? I paused in the kitchen. Okay maybe I don't want them to come to me. I'm too much of a coward.

I walked back over towards the office. I paused at the office doorway and looked inside. That's when I felt it; a very cold presence from behind me. I froze over as Jake turned his head to look over my shoulder. He lifted his arm up and pointed at something behind me.

Oh gosh it's behind me. It's behind me…what do I do? My breath came slower than usual. I was scared. I mean who wouldn't be? There's a ghost behind me. Of course I'm scared. I held myself perfectly still as the chills ran up and down my spine.

It was getting closer to me I could feel it. I held onto Jake tighter once he started reaching for it. What is he doing? Why would he want to touch it? My breathing came faster now as I felt it right behind me and Jake reached for it.

I clenched my jaw in fright and hauled up all the courage I had before I quickly turned around. I was surprised at what I saw in front of me.

"Edward?" I asked confused.

He slowly walked over to me, "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I think the better question is: what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"You called me," he stated.

"Uh…no I didn't," I told him truthfully before I looked around the room.

"I think you might have called me by accident but I came over just in case," he said in confusion as he looked around the room as well.

"Oh…how did you get in?" I asked.

"The window in the living room," he replied back a bit shamefully. "What are you doing up?" he asked again.

"I heard…something," I told him.

"So you decided to check it out by yourself?" he asked.

"No…I brought Jake," I told him jokingly.

He shook his head, "You need to go back to sleep."

I sighed, "I don't think I can," I told him truthfully.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but…I heard voices," I whispered to him as I readjusted Jake on my hip.

He stared intently into my eyes, "Voices," he repeated.

I sighed, "I knew you'd think it was crazy."

"No it's not that it's just…kind of creepy," he admitted.

I pursed my lips and looked over my shoulder before looking back at him, "I should really put Jake in bed."

He nodded slowly and started turning away to leave. A loud creak came from behind me making me start panicking, "Edward," I called out barely loud enough for him to hear.

He stopped and turned to look at me. I can't believe I'm going to say this but here goes nothing, "Can you…can you stay?" I asked as I shifted my weight a bit from foot to foot.

He looked at me a bit unsure, "I'm scared," I told him with a slight shaky voice.

He walked up to me and nodded. I turned around and headed for Jake's room. Edward followed close by my side. I put Jake in his crib once we got in his room and tucked him in. He fell fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I turned around and looked at Edward.

It was a bit awkward having him in my house at night in his pajamas and me in mine. I bit my lip lightly and walked up to him before taking his hand gently in mine. I led him to my room and closed the door behind me before walking over to my bed.

"Are you sure I should be here?" he asked a bit worried.

"My parents won't know you're here. They never come check up on me," I informed him. I pursed my lips a bit and looked into his eyes, he was sitting on the bed across from me, "And…I need you here," I was a bit embarrassed to admit this to him but if it was the only way he would stay then I'd tell him.

He looked into my eyes for a moment before he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I brought my hand up and placed it behind his neck to bring him closer to me. I lightly brushed my lips over his and kissed him back.

He pulled away after a while and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes in content and smiled lightly. I liked this. He was acting like a caring boyfriend and he isn't my boyfriend. Yet.

He moved away from me and looked at the ground. I didn't even have to ask him what he was doing it was plain on his face what was going through his mind. "You don't have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep next to me," I told him as I pulled the covers back from beside me.

He pursed his lips and looked at it hesitantly before crawling over and getting under the covers. I got under the covers as well and turned my body towards him. His body was turned towards me as well. He was looking into my eyes the whole time. It was like we were looking into each others souls but the thing was it didn't creep me out. It made me feel safe. It felt right.

I bit my lip lightly as my instincts kicked in and I moved closer to him. He didn't move or push me away he just stayed completely still and keep his eyes on me. I moved over until our faces were so close that all I had to do was move an inch to kiss him.

I moved in and kissed his lips lightly before pulling away and looking at him. His eyes were closed for a second in content before he opened them and looked into my eyes. "Thanks for staying," I whispered to him.

He smiled lightly at me, "Anytime Bella."

I didn't know what else to say so I said the only thing I could say at this time, "Goodnight Edward."

I moved in and kissed his lips again before ducking my head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around my waist hesitantly, "Goodnight Bella."

I rested my forehead against the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. If I could sleep like this every night I would. And oddly enough it doesn't scare me to be thinking this. I'm only sixteen and I already want to go to sleep every night with a guy beside me and see him in the morning when I wake up.

I know it's not normal but what I feel for Edward isn't exactly normal either. I already feel deeply connected to him. Like I had known him all my life. I didn't want him to go anywhere. I wanted him by my side forever. Something I would have never thought or felt with another guy.

**A/N: Okay I know its short but at least I got something out right? I got inspired to continue writing again because The Messengers is coming on Lifetime right now. Like I said all I have to do is put the movie or song on that inspired the story and I can start writing again. : )**

**Okay well tell me what you thought about Edward staying over for the night! Please review! **


End file.
